


Valentine's Drabble

by ishipdeanwithhappiness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, drabble challenge, sterekdrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipdeanwithhappiness/pseuds/ishipdeanwithhappiness
Summary: Valentine's day fluff for the tumblr drabble challenge





	Valentine's Drabble

Derek climbed up the Stilinski’s house early on Wednesday morning. He could hear Stiles snoring softly but close enough to consciousness that he didn’t feel too bad coming over. Derek silently eased into the room and walked to the bed.

“Stiles wake up,” Derek whispered.

Stiles’s eyes fluttered open and focused onto Derek’s face.

“I got you some heart-shaped chocolate candy.”

Stiles looked down at the shiny red box and smiled.

“You’re such a sap Derek,” Stiles muttered while pressing his smile to Derek’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Thank you. I love them,” he said kissing Derek’s blushing cheek.


End file.
